


Good girl, Nell

by artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, They get a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/artistic-writer
Summary: “Let’s get a puppy.”And just like that, the Nolan-Jones household became three.





	Good girl, Nell

_“Let’s get a puppy.”_ **  
**

And just like that, the Nolan-Jones household became three.

At first, Dave was almost as in love with the idea of getting the dog as Killian was.  It was worth it to see the smile that adorned Killian’s face every time the ball of fluff ran clumsily into the space between them, eagerly jumping up and desperately trying to lick the faces of its new owners.  At first.

But then it had begun to grow - the shelter assuring them that she wouldn’t get ‘too big’ - and they had soon realised that their wonderful, adorable, special little bundle of joy was, in fact, the by product of some idiots personal goal to breed the largest dog he could.  After a little internet digging, Killian had realised that their ‘baby’ was some sort of Irish Wolfhound hybrid, gaining all of the good looks of their shaggy ancestors, including their gargantuan size.  

In short, Nell was  _huge_.

At a stand, she came in well over the height of Dave’s hips and when he returned home from work, standing on her hind legs to great him with a wet, sloppy kiss, Nell dwarfed him coming in at over seven foot tall.  When she leaned against him, the muscles in his legs burned to stay upright, but secretly Dave was thankful he didn’t have to shell out extra money to go to the gym.  Hell, they needed that extra income just to feed her!

Nell ate everything she could.  Above and beyond her usual intake of what seemed like Killian’s weight in dry kibble every day, Nell had also found time to gorge on some of the more refined items on the Nolan-Jones menu.  Like Dave’s socks.  Ever since she was a puppy, Nell had taken an interest in Dave’s socks, even working out how to pull open his dresser drawer to fetch her favourite delicacy.  Of course, Dave blamed Killian, who constantly taunted her as a puppy by tossing balled up socks at her scruffy features, but smiled each time the young pup had obediently returned the offending sock ball to Killian for another round.

It seemed there was no end to the amount of frustration laced cuteness Nell could inflict on Dave’s heart.  Combining the giant fur baby of a dog with the rugged handsomeness of his boyfriend was too much sometimes, and Dave often found himself overwhelmed with cuteness that would have blown up his ovaries, should he have had any.  Like now, when after slipping from their bed to silently create magical wake-up juice, Dave had returned to their sunlit drenched loft apartment bedroom to find his space occupied by the huge, hairy blonde.

“Nell,” Dave whispered sternly, the two cups of coffee in his hands steaming and the wisps of condensation dancing through the rays of the sun.  The tags on her collar jingled as she lifted her head lazily, her ever expressive eyebrows twitching about her face as she nervously averted her gaze away from her master.  “Move,” Dave ordered with a raise of his eyebrows, but with a sigh, Nell flopped her head back down onto his pillow and grunted a sigh.

“Let her be,” Killian mumbled into his pillow, the muscles on his back flexing as he tensed and stretched beside the huge, shaggy hound.  Killian peeled an eye open and was met with the warm, almond shaped brown eyes of his favourite girl, who, despite her size, would always remain his ‘little love’.  “Stay,” he smiled softly, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“She is not a baby, Killian,” Dave chastised gently as he placed both coffee mugs down on Killian’s nightstand.

“Of course not,” Killian agreed weakly.  “She’s far too obedient to be a child,” he grinned.

Dave leaned down, his naked torso brushing against the warmth of Killian’s shoulder.  “For you maybe,” Dave whispered in his ear, eyeing the oversized puppy that had taken up residence in his residual warmth beside his boyfriend.

Killian’s skin prickled, Dave’s hot breath behind his ear sending shivers all over his body.  He reached behind him and cupped Dave’s prickly cheek in his palm, snaking his hand behind his neck and into the softness of his ruffled locks.  “She’s a good girl,” Killian defended Nell with a pout as Dave tucked his chin into the crook of his neck.  “Aren’t you, Nell?”

Nell’s ears pricked up at her name, her long, slightly curled eyebrows bobbing up her face once more.  She didn’t move, more than content to stay where she was, except for her rope like tail which had begun a rhythmic thumping beat against the comforter.  With a stiffening stretch, she pawed at the thatch of Killian’s chest hair, gently clawing her nails down his torso in a move that so often gained her a well enjoyed ear scratch.  

“She has you wrapped around her little finger,” Dave teased, assessing Killian’s side of the bed to see if he could squeeze two grown men into the space left by their pet.

“She does not,” Killian argued, reaching out to drag his fingers through the velvet soft fur just behind Nell’s ear.

Dave laughed a hearty chuckle and shook his head.  “Any fool with an eye can see she loves you more.”

“That’s not true,” Killian said quickly, bopping Nell on the nose as he pulled his hand away to drag his fingers through the length of her slightly stained beard.

“Even her beard is better than mine,” Dave huffed in jest, rubbing his chin over Killian’s shoulder.

“But you have the best socks,” Killian smirked, rolling over onto his back and flattening his hand to the side of Dave’s face.  He curled his fingers through the curled stubble on Dave’s cheeks, stroking his face as he had just done with Nell’s.  

“Don’t say the ‘S’ word,” David warned as he moved to straddle Killian’s duvet covered hips.  He shot a quick glance at Nell who had lifted her head at the mere mention of the word.  “See?  Now, look what you’ve done?”

Killian rolled his ruffled hair against the pillow as he turned his head, Nell eagerly looking between both of them and her tail picking up speed as it pounded the bed.  Her ears twitched and she licked her lips, letting out an excited whine that sounded far too sweet to be coming from such a large dog.  She shuffled her weight, laying on her elbows and shifting her entire weight forward until she could rest her head down on Killian’s chest and look directly into his eyes.

“Awww,” Killian fawned, giving Dave a boyish smirk.

“Great,” Dave said with feigned annoyance as he dropped his hands on either side of Killian’s head and loomed over the man he loved.  “Now the dog has stolen my boyfriend too,” he purred, the wispy hair of Nell’s shaggy fur tickling his torso.

Killian stared into Dave’s eyes, the softness of his expression filled with so much love and warmth for the man beneath him, he thought he might combust.  Dave inched his hands closer to Killian’s head, his thumbs darting out to trace the edges of his pointed, elf like ears that he had always had an affinity with.  Killian felt his skin flush again, the tiniest touch enough to set him afire with the passion that so often burned inside of them both.

“Nell, move,” Killian growled, the timbre of his voice changed by his rising lust, the words leaving his mouth with a gravelly undertone that make Dave grin darkly.  Ever eager to please her master, Nell jumped to her feet, rocking the bed with her massive bulk as she bounded onto the hardwood floor with a loud thud, spun on her feet and sat obediently at the foot of the bed.

Dave quirked an ‘I told you so’ eyebrow at Killian.  “Good girl, Nell” he whispered through his smile, finally pressing his entire body to Killian’s as he kissed him senseless, the dull thud of Nell’s tail against the loft flooring making them both chuckle.


End file.
